HumanYet not ( Loke Love Story)
by author75
Summary: Hi my names Suki Somah and me and my friend Chicka have finally escaped from are prison and where never going back. I protect Chicka no matter what Believe it! ( Story is better than summary)
1. The Adventure

**ChIcKa ArC  
EpIsOdE OnE **

* * *

Happy: Where starting a new Adventure!  
Lucy: Yeah I can't wait let's get this story rolling.  
Happy: I just hope Lucy doesn't mess it up.  
Lucy: Shut up you stupid cat!

Now on Fairy Tail:  
It was a warm sunny day in the open plains of Magnolia a gentle breeze blowing through the grasses as two wandering travelers trekked through the plains unaware of the adventure that awaits them.

" Su-chan! when are we going to get to the next town." Complained a loud voice. The voice came from a small cat that had a small purple body with a miniature jacket on.

" I'll tell you what i've been telling you forever ! well get their when we get their OK!" Suki shouted extremely annoyed at her purple companions constant questions.

" I know but it's taking such a long time to get to the next town and I want some fish." Chicka complained flopping on the ground.

" Well you could have found us a good source of transportation and we would have been in the city eating fish by now.. but it dosen't matter anyway we have no money." Suki said hanging her head.

Suddenly Suki perked up " Hey you could just use your flying magic and-"  
" I don't think so no offense Su-chan you really heavy." Chicka said sweat dropping.

" Are you insulting my weight you annoying little cat!" Suki shouted her one visible eye twitching violently . Chicka gulped nervously. " No your not fat like your just a little chubby... a little heavy for people your age...umm" Chicka gulped nervously before backing away " Chicka." Suki said in a sickly sweet voice. " I'll give you to the count of three to run and if i catch you... don't let me catch you. One... Chicka got of the ground " two..." Chicka proceeded to run with a glow surrounding her " Three!" Chicka's body began to glow and change shape taking the shape of a human. ( human form) Before running away from her rampaging friend.

' I can't let her catch me because if she does... i'm dead.' Chicka thought breathing heavily as she forced her legs to move faster. She took a break at log they had passed earlier before contnuing with her run.

' Why did I have to say that now I have a demon after me.' Chicka thought miserably. Chicka was so busy wallowing in self pity she didn't realize that she was about to hit something and smashed head first into a tree. Chicka's eyes began to swell with tears from the pain. " aaaahhhh haaaa aahha " Chicka wailed as blood dripped down her face.

Suki rushed over to her best friend." Chi-Chi are you alright?" Suki asked worriedly.  
" My head hurts." The purple cat sniffed changing back into her original form.

Suki looked at her friend guilt covering her features. " I'm so sorry if hadn't gotten so mad at you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Suki said as she wrapped bandages around Chicka's cut. When Suki was done she gently picked up her cat friend and put her on her back. " Come on Chi-Chi let's go it's a long ways to the next town."

Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Guild.

* * *

" I really have to go on a job really soon or i'm not going to have enough money for rent." Lucy shouted angrily putting her head on the bar in defeat Mirajane smiled " Don't worry Lucy you always manage to come through in the end."

" Yeah..." Lucy sighed " But just once I want to be prepared and not just barely scrapping through. I mean on our lass mission Natsu and Gray completely demolished the town and killed the wrong monster. So the mission took longer than expected and are reward got cut in half." Lucy said.

" HEY LUCY " Natsu shouted " IF YOUR STILL WORRYING ABOUT RENT I HAVE A GREAT MISSION FOR US TO DO !" Natsu said waving a flier around . " Yeah and with this job not even a fool like Natsu can destroy anything,\." Gray chipped in.

" What was that Stripper." Natsu asked eyes flaming.

" I think you heard me loud and clear, your the reason are pay got knocked down on our last job."

" What was that Droopy eyes!"  
" You heard me stank breath!"  
" Stripper!"  
" Pink haired retard!"  
And before you could say "Fairy Tail's in trouble with the magic council again." The two rivals where in a fist fight.

" Natsu, Gray! since your such good friends I'm sure your not really fighting with each other are you?" Erza asked with a cold look in her eyes. Both Natsu and Gray paled severely. " Of c-course not why would I fight with my b-bb-best friend? Right Natsu!" Gray said shivering.

" Aye!"  
" Aww man not Happy number two again!" Lucy whined.

" So what's this Job your where going on about?" Erza asked " A job where Natsu doesn't destroy anything is a miracle."

" Here look at this." Natsu said.

Wanted,  
Chicka a skilled mage and thief who has recently killed the royal family of Efen.  
There is reason to believe she is heading for Magnolia. She is armed and dangerous.  
she has light purple eyes, purple hair, with purple cat ears, and pale skin. Reason to believe  
she is traveling with a companion good luck mages,  
Kai the Duke.

" To the think their are such evil people out their." Lucy said frowning.

" Yes it's completely despicable but it should be easy if they are headed here." Erza said.  
" I don't care all I know is that their some bastard that needs to be taken down a couple pegs!" Natsu said punching his fish into his other hand.

" Natsu be more courteous this person just lost their family!" Lucy shouted hitting Natsu in the back of the head.

" Ow!, Sorry Lucy. " Natsu grumbled.

" Well bye guys i'm heading home see you tomorrow ." Lucy shouted running out the door about half way to her apartment Lucy broke into a walk ' I just can't get my mind of the mission how could anyone be so cruel? It's hard to believe that people like that even exists in the world. '

" Well I'm going to put those creeps in their place!" Shouted Lucy sprinting the rest of the way to her apartment.

* * *

Suki looks like she does in the photo except she has a necklace and has one red eye and has an eye patch covering the other eye.  
Well how do you like it so far should i continue ? Also should i write a Pokemon or Ouran High School Host Club story next  
remember  
Comment, Heart, Follow  
you know all that stuff 


	2. Enter Magnolia

The two stars of the show had traveled through the country side with relative ease for the past few days. And they where nearing the next town.

" How much longer till we get there Suki !" Chicka complained they had walked for hours and haven't stopped since. Chicka's paws where getting soar from all the walking. " Well if you want to get their really fast you could let me use my magic-" Suki was interrupted by Chicka shouting  
" You know you can't do that the only reason you have as much energy you do is because you can summon-" Chicka started going to lecture mode. But she was ignored by Suki who pulled out a Golden Key. " Open gate of the Flame Pony Rapidash!" There was a burst of white light and a large horse appeared it had a long flowing mane that was made of flames. " Hi Rapidash, it's so good to see you again!" Suki said smiling.  
" It's good to see you to Suki" Rapidash said neighing.

" So what did Rapidash Say?" Chicka asked excitedly.

" Oh yeah I forgot that you can't understand anything my spirits say." Suki said rubbing the back of her neck. For some reason Suki was the only one who could understand what her spirits said, well besides Roxkurus anyway. But he was long gone.

" Oh, she just said Hi , anyway Rapidash there should be a town somewhere around here can you give us a ride?" Suki asked

" Sure thing. " Rapidash said getting in a place so that the others could get on. Suki and Chicka gently climbed on her back . " All right let's get going" They where of in a flash the world around then zooming by as the traveled with seemingly impossible speed. Within the hour the trio was outside the boundaries of the next city. The area was devoid of people.

" Is that all Suki?" Rapidash asked getting ready to leave " Yeah that's it say hi to everyone for me alright!" " Will do!"With a poof of smoke the horse disappeared as miraculously as it appeared. " So what are we going to do first ." muttered Suki to herself.

" We could go get some fish!" Chicka said drule dripping from her mouth.  
" Are your forgetting something we have no money." Suki said miserably she was really hungry and fish would the spot right about now.

" Hey how about we steal some fish?" Chicka said.

" No Roxkurus always told me that stealing was wrong. " Suki told her friend.

" It will only be this one time we'll never steal again I promise. " Chicka begged.  
' She most really want that fish.' Suki thought sweat-dropping. " No means no " Suki said sticking to her resolve.

" Please!"  
" I'm not going to no matter how much you beg me." Suki said turning away from her partner.  
" Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please!"  
" No!" Suki said ignoring the grumbling of her own stomach.  
" Come on now your just being stingy! " Chicka said hotly " No." " But I'm so hungry if I don't eat something soon i'm going to die!" Chicka said rolling on the floor.

" I'm not going to no matter how much you beg me. " Suki said completely forgetting what happened the last time something like this happened. After about twenty minutes of seemingly endless complaining Suki finally snapped. " Okay! we'll get some sticking fish but this is the last time I am stealing got it !" Suki shouted her eye twitching.

" Yay thank you Suki your my best friend ever!" Chicka said tackling her friend to the floor. " I know I am, I mean who could be a better friend than me ?" Suki said boasting slightly.

" I can think of someone. " Chicka said in a happy voice.  
" Really who could be better than me !" Suki asked shocked who could her friend possibly be thinking of. " Someone who gives me fish when I ask!" Suki face palmed onto the round below her, before quickly standing back up . " Really Chicka that's the best you can think of? but if that's true then I won't have to buy you fish anymore..." Suki said trailing of.

Chicka jumped around frantically " I was just joking! there's no one better than you out there !"  
" I don't know if their was someone better than me out their I wouldn't have to buy you food anymore." Suki said trailing of again.  
" Please don't I beg of you I'll do anything just don't stop buying/ stealing me fish!" Chicka cried out.

Suki sweat-dropped ' All this fuss just for fish. ' Suki thought baffled by her friends antic's. " I was just joking let's head into town." Suki said picking up the back pack she had dropped earlier. they passed by dozens of trees. ' This place has a lot of trees.' Suki thought absent-mindedly. A couple of minutes later they where in the main parts of town the place was loaded with shops. Magic shops to be exact carts where every ware selling food or the latest magazines. ' This town in so lively Roxkurus would have had fun here.' Suki thought sadly.

" Stop it your thinking about him again aren't you ? It won't do anyone any good worrying about him." Chicka scolded  
" I know " Suki sighed but I just can't help but miss him. " Look I've never met this Roxkurus guy before but I doubt he would want you mopping around so let's have to fun !" Chicka said pulling on Suki's pants.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail

The usual sounds filled the guild the sounds of fighting tables and chairs snapping Th air filed with smell of booze and sweat yes... it was just another day in the guild.

**_" I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! "_** Natsu screamed punching one of the guild's tables. " We have been waiting for weeks yet this person hasn't shown up yet I say we get out of here and take the fight to them!"

" Natsu you know we can't do that. If we go around asking about her she is bound to find out. Besides it's only been a few days." Lucy said. " No she won't." Natsu said ignoring Lucy's tries of reasoning with him.

Lucy was about to retort when a familiar voice shouted out " Lucy! Natsu! I'm going into town you want to come with me?" Levy asked putting away the book she had held earlier. " Yeah its sounds like fun and I can get some shopping done"Lucy smiled. " I'll come to who knows we might even run into that Chicka girl ?" Lucy sweat-dropped of course Natsu was thinking about something like that.

* * *

The two friends had wandered around the street looking for someone who sold fish. When they finally found what they where looking for. Their was pink haired boy with a blue cat in front of them " OK listen up on three were going to run up to the stand and grab as many fish as we can. " Suki whispered.

"One..."

" Two..."

" Three!" Suki bolted towards the stand avoiding people left and right. Before grabbing the fish. She ignored the shouts of the vendor as she made her escape. " Hey where do you think your going you can't take fish without paying for it first." Asked another voice. Suki turned around to see the pink haired boy from before. ' crap.' Suki cursed silently this is NOT how she wanted this robbery to go...

Suki ducked under Peoples legs as she went through the crowds. Stopping to see if the boy will still chasing her. He was and he was getting closer. " Hey Chicka I need you to fly us away from here" Suki said. " Yes sir!" the purple cat stopped before quickly activating it's flying magic. The soared higher and higher into sky the things below become smaller. The last thing Suki heard was the boys surprised yell of " That cat's just like happy!" what's a Happy thought Suki.

The flew over tall trees into a large forest the trees were lush and green. Suki sucked in a large breath ' Nothing's better than fresh forest air .' thought Suki.  
" Su-chan! my transformations up!"  
" What? Chicka! "  
Suki and Chicka screamed as they plummeted to the ground crashing into a tree. they sat there before Suki spoke "Chicka the next time you recommend that we steal fish remind me to kill you," Suki said the vein on her temple throbbing.

" Aye sir..."

* * *

So how do you like the story? Yes Suki is a Celestial Mage and she has another magic to but I'm not going to tell you what it is yet  
I know this chapter wasn't that good the others will be better  
so please remember to  
Comment, Favorite,Follow and Heart  
P.S: Please notify me about any mistakes in the story.


End file.
